orginal war chapter 4
by stormgurl101
Summary: flash back thats it cause I dont want to spoil it


3 YEARS AGO  
The young merb was slammed up against the wall by a cyclonian; tears were spilling from his eyes "p-please! Spare me! I beg you!" the little merb cried as the cyclonian tightened his grip and gave an evil snicker "why on earth would I want to do that!?" the cyclonian laughed as a blazing blue began to glow on the other side of the room "PUT THAT BOY DOWN!" a voice growled as the light grew even brighter "ah lightning it's a pleasure to battle you again!" the cyclonian sneered letting go of the child. then all of the sudden the glow ended making the room seem to go back to the hell It was before the glow began, and a man replaces it's heavenly glow but not just any man this heroin was dressed in a blue suit atop his head was amazing fiery red hair, his eyes practically glowed with both leadership and at the moment pure rage "huh, like wise" the man glared getting in a martial arts stance "oh my lord" the merb whispered as both collided in pure chaos. both were being thrown and pinned against the walls as the other were pulling off extremely impressive fighting tactics near the end both took out their own weapon and dueled to what stork thought was to the death but then all of the sudden the cyclonian backed up and fell to his knees he'd been hit strait in the chest but he wasn't dyeing he was just in utter pain. Then the red headed man turned and noticed the young merb quickly stork cowered to the far side near the corridor "s-s-stay b-b-back!" stork yells as the tears begin to pour down his face. The skyknight then realizes the blood that was dripping at a steady pace from his fore head wiping the red liquid off his head only to let out a gasp of pure terror as a cyclonian comes up behind the young merb and brutally bashes the child to the ground and ever so slowly blood starts work it's way to the red heads boots. quickly shooting a blast from his blade the skyknight grabs the young boy and dash's out of the house right as it completely falls apart "lightning to condor get the medical supplies ready I only found one survivor and he's extremely beaten and he's covered in blood and wounds" lightning quickly states as he hears the revving of a skimmer engines in the back ground it was his medic "over here!" the red haired skyknight yells as a dark brown merb with fiery hazel eye's jumps off his skimmer and bolts over to the skyknight. Quickly the medic looks over the 11 year old merb and shook his head "I don't think this little one will make it" the merb then stated getting up from his crouching position "but we saved ace why can't we do it again?!" lightning questioned as tears fall down his handsome face "because this merb is completely damaged" the brown merb snapped "we can't save all of the victims of cyclonia and it would take a miracle to bring this child back to full health anyways!" the medic adds with a sigh as lightning gave him an angry look "why can't you just TRY to save him he has all the time in the world to heal and I didn't allow you to come with us so you could just say that this place is hell and no one would live so are you gonna stop blabbing bull shit and help or should I just leave you here on this HELL!" lightning yells standing up still with the boy in his strong arms. Putting his ears down in annoyance the medic then growls "fine but if I can't save this young scrap then you're gonna get my fist up your nose... GOT IT?!" they both then hear two other skimmers pull in to the area "finally you two are here" lightning gratefully stated as the two forms got off their skimmers and approached them "WOW! That's a lot of damage for such a young looking kid" one of the other squad mates stated as ace looked at the young merb "holy this little guy is even more damaged than I was... are you sure he'll make it to the condor?" the black haired co pilot asked as lightning gently set the merb on the back of his skimmer that ace had flown in for him "ace don't talk like that if anyone could help it's heron here and our other medic back at the condor" lightning informed as he got on his skimmer with ace in the in the little co pilot seat "storm hawks quickly back to the condor I don't think this little one has much life left in him" lightning stated revving his skimmers engine and taking off into the stormy skies and speeding off toward the storm hawks mother ship the condor.  
Once the squadron returned the two professional medics began their hard work trying to bring the young dark green merb back to full health. It had been an hour of complete silence till the lead medic walked out of the recovery room a pained expression on his features "well?" lightning asked with a twang of fear in his bold voice "um well... the young child has three broken ribs, a broken arm and leg and is almost bled to death we have him on a drip system but I honestly don't think that he will make it through the healing process" heron stated brushing a piece of his jet black hair out of the way "can we at least think for the positive please like you guys saved me right? So why not him" ace butted in "ace has a point" Aeron stated walking in with a bag on nil crystals in her petite hands into the recovery room. Everything was silent until there was a large green flash from the room and gasp lightning being high strung at the present moment jumped up and ran into the room to see the dark green merb sitting up clutching his chest in the hospital bed in the middle of the room leaning on the head board but then shock kicked in and his eyes went as big as sauce pans the dark brown Merbian medic gasped as the merb began panting and trying to speak "is he honestly kinda healed already?" lightning asked as heron leaned against the wall and then suddenly that child did something that heron could not believe... "Alright..." the merb stated in a high strung tone "where the HELL am I?!" the merb then yelled getting in a fighting stance with his arms as lightning approached him "you're in the condor my little friend" lightning cooly stated with his hands up covering his bold chest "the... WHAT?!" the merb retorted back getting even more high strung than before "and another thing WHO are you?!" the merb added as the fear turned into tears as they slowly slid down his young features "we are the storm hawks squadron" ace interrupted only being rewarded with his mouth being covered by heron and zinn "well I am lightning strike and this is my squadron: Aeron my crystal mage and wife, phlinn my marksmen, trooper is the strongman, the loud mouth ("hey!") ahem is my co- pilot and 21 c ace, heron is our back up medic and mechanic out on the field, blaze is my helmsmen and finally flame the main medic" lightning informed then suddenly the entire condor shook as a cyclonian passed it was... "MR. MOSS!" ace almost screamed as him and lightning dashed for the hanger "ace... ha he's alone perfect we can get out of this before some shit goes down" lightning laughed as he bolted outside weapon at the ready "well. Well. Well ah guess I got me two trade why don't ya just give meh the merb lightnin then ya won't have ta deal with blood raven... what ya say?" Mr. Moss cackled "There you go again you bastard!" lightning growled "excuse me?" Mr. Moss yelled landing his skimmer and getting off to face the bold and ripped skyknight "what did you just say?!" Mr. Moss yelled throwing the first punch and hitting lightning right in the gut. Meanwhile everyone in the condor was screaming and cheering like it was some sort of wrestling match and to them it was. "You wanna just cut this shit and hand over the merb or am I gonna have to call the boss" Mr. Moss yelled strangling lightning against the was and choking him "n-n-never you bitch" lightning growled only to be stabbed in the gut by Mr. Mosses whip "AHH!" lightning yelled in pain dropping to his knees. "Ya know wut I'll spare ya and the kid this tiam but by the time he's old enough… he'll be good as DEAD" Mr. Moss growled as he released the men and flew off…  
"Lightning... LIGHTNING!" ace yelled shaking his older companion desperately trying to wake him up till finally the skyknight slowly rose from his unconscious state. His vision still blurred he accidently threw a punch at the co- pilot slamming him against the wall "huh? W-w-w-what?" lightning stuttered as he heard a groan from the other side of the room looking in the direction of the noise was his young co-pilot leaning up against the wall rubbing a lump on his eye "owww shit man what the hell!?" ace groaned getting to his feet as he heard a cough from his skyknight "you ok there pal?" phlinn asked walking into the room "yep… just dizzy" lightning stated as he looked over to see the dark green merb his arm fully healed and he was on crutches "wow… you really are the great lightning strike" the young merb stated with a smile "y-y-yeah I'm lightning strike" the skyknight stated lifting his head to better look at his surroundings "man my head fucking HURTS" as his young copilot complained off to the side "well sir it's nice to meet you" the young merb stated before adding "oh and by the way my names stork" before shaking the mans hand and looking over at ace "hey what ya lookin at there's nothing to see here other than a black eye" ace sneered going to grab an Ice pack for his aching eye.  
After both had healed lighting had asked stork a very life changing question "stork would you like to join the storm hawks?" the skyknight asked one cold morning as the young merb looked at him in shock "YES SIR" stork stated giving an honorable salute and began jumping up and down "just give me a suit and I'll get right to work" the young merb happily stated as lighting handed him his own uniform and directed him to the washroom of the condor after putting it on then headed straight to the council and later that day stork, James, long heart became a member of the original storm hawks.

A week later a fiery red carrier pigeon entered storks large apartment and landed perfectly on storks small shoulder taking a second to realize it stork then found that it had a note tied to it foot carefully he undid the red silk woven string on the note and began reading  
Dearest stork,  
Sadly no lightning really did pass and is no longer with us. I am very glad that you are alright and healthy and you really did find your brother?! That's great. Do you have a skimmer? If so please come for a visit I'm in need of speaking to you and little aerrow is dying to see you again along with bolt and the rest of nimbus. So that is it for now and I hope that you will possibly come and visit  
Sincerely,  
Aeron, aerrow and bolt strike  
Reading the note had made me tear up knowing that lightning actually had passed away and at such a young age is just heart breaking. That was the moment an idea hit me and at that very moment I sped off toward the nearest mechanic shop. It was an hour run but I had needed the exercise so once I had gotten there I took a brief break and walked into the silver shop and was immediately greeted by a tall muscular male wallop covered in a black liquid and by the smell I knew it was oil "welcome to Freddie's mechanics and skimmer restoration can I help ya?" the wallop stated in a deep calm voice as a smile played on his face "well actually yes you may help me, you see I need a skimmer so I may leave the terra to go and visit a friend of mine but to also fight a couple cyclonians on the way. I was just wondering how much would that be?" I asked in a nervous tone "well kid since this is our going out of business sale I'll just give ya our finest air skimmer we got" the wallop stated motioning to a skimmer resembling the one my close friend lightning strike would use on the far side of a large lot of different types of amazing skimmers happily I stated "I'll take it" and was lead over to the bike "here's the keys" the wallop stated handing the me a pair of gleaming silver keys hopping on the skimmer I revved the engine and took off into the sky towards mama odie's hotel after landing and saying my final good byes along with packing up some food for the ride and my belongings I set off again into the bright blue skies and headed toward terra nimbus and toward my way of getting pay back on ace for killing my dear friend.  
It was a week later when I had reached the southern skies finally I was almost finished my long and tiring trek. Quickly accelerating I sped off toward nimbus which loomed over the horizon in another hour I landed my skimmer and walked up my old friends drive way frightfully I knocked on the door only to be greeted by a familiar yell and a very tight squeeze "STORK! Dude we were totally worried sick about you come in please dude come in!" bolt yelled dragging me through the door and then yelling "MOM we got a very important visitor!" then yanking me up the steps toward Aeron and lightnings room "who?" Aeron growled from inside the door "come out and see mom" bolt replied as a shaken looking woman walked out of the well organized room her hair was muffed up, her cloths were clean but had tons of rips and aeron herself had a lot of wounds on her arms and only one on her neck "s-s-stork I-I-I-it's really you" she stuttered as I nod my head as he latched on to me with her sweet arms "stork! Oh how are you dear? My heavens you've gotten a lot stronger wow look at you!" aeron gratefully stated with a smile playing on her luscious redy pink lips "its em nice to see you to aeron I stated with a smile pulling away and putting a solemn look on my face "now, I came here for another reason as well and that very important reason is to get pay back on ace for killing my dear friend and your husband. So I personally will re do the atmos alliance and finally bring peace to atmos" I stated as aeron bursts out laughing hysterically "mom he's serious" bolt states "And I'm joining him" the black haired teenager adds stepping beside me "b-b-but how?" aerrow questioned as he walked into the hall "well… I guess we're just going to have to see which skyknight was honestly loyal to saving atmos and protecting our people and band the ones who might participate together and try our hardest to fight and win" I stated unsurely "you got a skimmer right?" bolt asks cocking his head to his left side "dude, how would I get here if I didn't have a skimmer?" I ask snorting abit "well there is buses but hey I guess that since you have a skimmer we can start our trek to all the kingdoms today then" bolt stated with a smile "not so fast you two, you don't have and armor and honestly I don't believe measily training daggers will help here follow me" aeron interrupted sliding on a jacket and putting on her old boots the walking out the door quickly me and bolt caught up with her and followed her to an abandon work house up on a high hill once we got inside bolt and my jaws literally felt like they were going to fall off at the amazingly crafted weapons lacing the walls "what is this place?" I ask in amazement "Well this was lightnings uncles black smith shop but sadly he passed away a couple weeks ago and left me all his weapons so since I'm not one for battles or fight ing at the present moment I'm giving you two the entire shed" aeron explained as a small glitter seemed to catch in bolts eyes "SWEET!" he yelled as he sped off to look at all the choices of weapons while I just kindly thanked aeron and stood there with my eyes wide with awe "this Is Going to Be AWESOME!" I state as I walked toward a sword that was exactly my size gingerly I took the sword and walked over to a crystal cabinet "hmm fire bolt? Nah to… dangerous wind storm? Nope" Then finally I came across a red and black crystal and shook my head with a smile "oh yeah a nefles crystal sweet" I state putting the crystal in the sword then suddenly I feel an odd tingle in my chest going up to my head and down to my toes suddenly I let out a gasp of shock when I realize that my wallop uniform had changed to a red and black suit with silver shoulder pads knee pads ankle blocks and a chest plate dropping the sword I quickly jump away but the suit stayed on "dude! Your suit just like… wow you look awesome" bolt stated walking over to me and slapping me on the back "hehe yeah I guess I state picking up the sword and putting it in the built in sword jacket. This time I was going to win and bring peace to the atmos but most importantly…  
Get payback on that traitor for murdering my savior.


End file.
